Power Play
Introduction Power Play is a feature in AoI that gives additional buffs when specific combinations of units are used in the same quest deck. There are currently 3 types of buffs; their corresponding colours flash momentarily on the unit when the power play activates. *'Red Buff': Increases ATK of affected unit. *'Green Buff': Increases HP of affected units. *'Yellow Buff': Increases skill proc chance of affected units. Some important notes about Power Plays: *Power plays have a chance to activate only when the prescribed combination of units is used within the same quest deck. Attacks with''' raid decks''' do not activate power plays. *You can have more than one power play activate simultaneously in the same quest deck. *The same unit may be a part of more than one power play at the same time. *The activation of a power play is random; '''there is a percentage chance it will or will not happen. You may have the correct combinations of units but the power play may not activate. *Units that are not part of the combination for a power play will '''not receive the power play's bonus buff. *Power plays will activate only at the beginning of the first wave of any quest. If a Power Play fails to activate at that time, it will never activate during the rest of the quest. *The effects of a Power Play, once successfully activated, last for the remainder of the quest. *Power play effects cannot be removed by debuffs or in any other way. *Power play effects stack with a unit's passive buffs if they have similar effect. *Some power plays require a specific number of units to be present. Others require a minimum number of units to be present, but can still activate if more are present. Refer to Special Notes in the tables below if needed. Note, however, that if more than the minimum number of units are present, there is no guarantee that all applicable units will receive the power play's benefit. :: Example: a Power Play requires at least two of a list of five specific units to activate, and you use all five of them in a quest deck. The power play activates. You may '''see all five units receive the Power Play's Benefit. You '''may also see only four, three, or two of the units receive that benefit. The outcome is random. *If a unit associated with a power play is lost, the remaining units will lose the effect unless: **the lost unit is revived reactivating the power play, or **there are still enough power play units remaining to keep the power play going without the lost unit. :: Example: A power play requires at least two of a list of five specific units to activate, and you use all five of them in a quest deck. The power play activates and grants its buff to three of the units. You can lose one of the affected units without losing the buff on the other two, since the power play only requires two units be present. *Not all power plays are created equal. Different power plays have different amounts of benefit. One red power play may provide a 120% bonus to attack, for example, whilke another provides a 140% bonus. The types of combinations boils down to the following categories (List is non-exhaustive) #Artist / Character Voices #Event Period (Event) #Lore #Similarity / Contrast Below are tables of known combinations of units that will provide Power Play buffs. Use Ctrl-F to help find a Unit. Artists/Character Voices Units with the same artist or voice actor sometimes have a power play. Event Period Units from the same event often have a power play. Lore Units with a history together in Ishtaria sometimes have power plays. Similarity/Contrast Units that are similar or contrasting (different) sometimes have a power play. (List of Power Plays above are obtained via photographic evidence, having multiple of the same claim, or first-hand confirmation. Those not confirmed may be removed. (The list of Power Plays above is non-exhaustive.) (The list of units in each combination may not contain all units / may not be complete. Hence, units listed are non-exhaustive.) Category:Gameplay & Mechanics